


you're still here (even when you're gone)

by SaraJaye



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/F, Madoka's Wish, Memories, Mourning Homura, Post-Canon, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Ret Gone, Tragic Keepsake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hears the voice of someone she's never met, and knows she is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're still here (even when you're gone)

Every now and then, she hears the voice of someone she's never met, but feels like she's known forever. She sees bright eyes and a cheery smile in every sunrise. She feels the warmth of an embrace when she's lonely, and knows she's not truly alone.

Mami goes about her life as if nothing ever happened. Hitomi and Kyoko mourn the loss of Sayaka, but Hitomi does not remember that for a time they were three and not two. A couple watches their son draw the face of a girl in the sand, a girl they've never seen.

Only Homura remembers being hugged senseless by a girl who became her first and only friend on her first day at school. Only Homura knows where she really got the ribbon she wears tied around her wrist for comfort. Only Homura remembers resetting time over and over again to save this girl she loved. The girl who loved her.

_Even if you can't see or hear me, I'll be right beside you._

The voice she hears, the emnbrace she feels, the smile that warms her on cold mornings.

Madoka Kaname never existed, but Homura will keep her memory alive for as long as she lives.


End file.
